


死要面子与不要脸

by CicoLilia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alexios, Omega Haytham, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, You may know what's happening through the previous two tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 静静老师的约稿！abo设定，阿利和海尔森都是o，肉是阿利一边干海尔森一边用假阳具干自己，然后海尔森怀了康纳，但是怀孕过程和生子过程不会写，觉得雷就关掉吧，有暗示阿利和爱德华也有过py关系，写完肉之后极速阳痿所以结尾特别仓促对不起
Relationships: Alexios/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 6





	死要面子与不要脸

阿利克西欧斯在公元九世纪的时候去过一次美洲大陆，当时这个想法起源于一次同某个维京人的聊天，他称呼那片土地为“文兰”，说自己去过那片大陆，为了追杀自己杀父仇人的儿子，那里的人说着他听不懂的语言，但是态度很友善，维京人还提到那里有一处神秘的遗迹，当时他的仇人在那扎了个营，彼时阿利克西欧斯正在英格兰游历，他因此随意的将文兰列入了他的“待游玩地点”，毕竟，他有的是时间到处玩。

同形势复杂的英格兰相比，文兰显得安静简单多了，甚至一度让阿利克西欧斯回想起了自己的家乡，那座民风淳朴的岛屿，他的记忆其实已经很模糊了，只能记得一些朦胧的画面，但这不妨碍他短暂的思乡一会儿。他也找到了那处营地，因为某个维京人的努力，这附近已经一个活人都没了，但还能看见些留下来的帐篷和瓦罐，他四处审视一圈，找到了符合描述的山洞，在洞穴深处见识到了所谓“神秘的遗迹”，一看就是他的老朋友伊述人留下的，他用手摸着墙上的纹路，最后停在了一个半圆形的凹槽上。“我想我知道这里要放什么。”阿利克西欧斯喃喃自语，曾经他有过好几个那种圆形的会发光的感觉没什么用的小球，他把它们都留在了希腊，想必那种小球能让这墙后的秘密昭然于天下，但他对此兴趣缺缺，毕竟他已经见过太多伊述人的奇迹了。

他在文兰又逗留了一段时间，就转而前往了下一处待游玩地点，文兰的风景是挺美的，就是开化程度不高，而且语言不通，相比之下他还是更喜欢那些文化丰富一些的地方。

1754年，阿利克西欧斯第二次造访文兰，或者此时应该称呼它为“美洲”，他通过肉体交易贿赂了船长免费进行了一次跨洋航行，在波士顿的港口下了船，下船时那船长还死命挽留他，一边畅想未来一边承诺会给他更好的生活好让他不必如此漂泊，天地良心，阿利克西欧斯连他的姓都没记住，只能一边翻白眼一边不耐烦的让他快滚。他穿着一身异乡的衣服，有点类似于波斯人的款式，站在码头的一群白人中间倒显得挺醒目的，不过他可不在乎这个，他太习惯做人群的焦点了，毕竟他总是性感又美丽，他审视着这个和几百年前比已经大为不同的地方，感叹于它的发展，同时思考着接下来的计划，他的当务之急是给自己找一处住处，再好好洗个澡，虽然，他很快遇到了一点小麻烦。

可能是因为肤色的关系，他总是被人施以注目礼，而这也引来了一些不必要的注意，他被一队士兵拦了下来，他甚至没来得及说两句话就被按在了墙上，他在心里感慨怎么几百年不见这里的民风变得比他的家乡还淳朴，而且他还手无寸铁，眼见情况非常危急——

海尔森从刚才起就听见了外面此起彼伏的路人尖叫声，本来还只是微弱的一点噪音，后来距离越来越近，他实在很难不好奇外面究竟发生了什么，好在查尔斯也有同样的想法，他提议自己出去查看一番，海尔森加入了他，好奇心使然，等他们走出绿龙酒馆时，只看到四散奔跑惊恐尖叫的人群，他们往人群的相反方向走了两条街，地上开始出现零散的卫兵尸体，越往里越多，此时街上已经基本没人了，查尔斯显得很警惕，在转过一个拐角后他们终于看见了一个悠闲的活人，他正蹲在地上抚摸某个卫兵的尸体，深色的皮肤和头发使他看上去像个原住民，不过海尔森注意到对方的五官轮廓更为深邃一些，而且穿着打扮也并不像，太花哨了。

“你知道这里发生什么事了吗？”查尔斯问。

深色皮肤的男人抬头看了他们一眼，随手把刚从尸体上摸下来的钱币塞进口袋里，“我杀的。”他说。

海尔森不得不重新打量了对方一番确定他身上没有携带任何武器，男人接着说：“我只是想保护我自己，可能下手重了点，这也没办法，我猜他们是想把我带到什么地方去当作奴隶卖掉，他们提到了几个关键词，不过我没听几句就把他们杀了。”

“这么多人抓你一个？”海尔森看了眼地上的尸体，少说也得有两三个小队，同时他意识到对方的口音很特殊，男人的眼神飘忽了一下，“呃，我把他们杀了之后觉得反正人都死了那他们的钱就归我了，所以挨个摸尸，这时候又来了一队巡逻的士兵……”

这很合理，海尔森自己也干过这种事，虽然他对于一个手无寸铁的人居然能毫发无伤的杀死这么多士兵这件事存疑，他忍不住问了这个问题，陌生的男人称他可以召唤祖父的长矛，虽然有时间限制，这都什么乱七八糟的。于是男人给他展示了一下——他居然真的可以凭空召唤一根长矛。这让海尔森对他产生了几分兴趣，他们带他回了绿龙酒馆，反正这个男人，现在他们知道他叫阿利克西欧斯，说他需要一个住的地方。一般来说，这种解释不了的超自然现象都是由先行者神器引起的，他怀疑阿利克西欧斯可能拥有一个，只是他本人对此还毫无自知，至少他能确定对方不是那个刺客兄弟会的成员，他太不刺客了，招摇，花哨，光天化日之下大开杀戒——等一下，好像挺刺客的，海尔森陷入了沉思。

虽然他还没想多久，这个陌生人就闯入了他的房间，大摇大摆的敲门进来的，而且衣冠不整。阿利克西欧斯刚洗完澡，湿漉漉的黑发垂在肩上，他只披了一块布。海尔森一开门看见他这样当即头痛了起来，“这位先生，你能不能先把衣服穿好。”

“我还以为这是你带我回你的这个小根据地的目的。”阿利克西欧斯像一条鱼一样从他身旁滑过，轻快的溜进他的房间里，四处打量着，海尔森立刻察觉到了一丝危机，毕竟他的房间里有不少不能给普通人看的东西，更别说这人还可能是个刺客，他一把拽住了对方的胳膊，这使得对方身上披着的布匹危险的晃了晃，阿利克西欧斯回头看了看他，嬉笑着凑了上来，“回心转意了？你看上去是个不常享受生活的人，偶尔放松一下没什么不好。”

“我暂时不需要放松，我还有工作要做，现在请你不要继续打扰我——”

“嘘，别说这些不解风情的。”阿利克西欧斯竖起一根手指抵在海尔森的嘴唇上，人也贴了上来，海尔森本想把他推开，没想到对方力气大得惊人，简直是纹丝不动，“你不觉得比起那些自以为是的Alpha来说我是个更好的选择吗，更理解你，也不用担心怀孕的问题，而且我保证大部分的Alpha都比不上我。”

“……在你的家乡，人都这么开放的吗？”

“我是希腊人，以及是的，至少我离开的时候是，其实如果你想做上面那个，也行。”阿利克西欧斯说着就想继续往房间里走，海尔森挡在了他面前，他比阿利克西欧斯高一些，这使得他能挡住对方的大部分视线，阿利克西欧斯抬头看着他，眨了眨眼睛，他的睫毛长而浓密，“别担心，我不会乱看的，你们刺客的东西我看过很多了，我连你们的创立者是谁都知道。”

“等一下，你——”海尔森的表情更严肃了，不过阿利克西欧斯没给他机会说出下半句话，他握住海尔森的手腕，隔着袖子在他的袖剑上按了一下，神情还有些得意，“刚见面我就发现这个了，还有你的姓，我还知道一个姓肯威的，他也是刺客。”

“你是谁。”海尔森的声音更冰冷了些，他知道的东西有点太多了，而且他刚刚的话是在暗示自己的父亲？“曾经有人叫我驯鹰人，我之前是雇佣兵，难免会有很多雇主，四处游历时也就知道了不少事。”阿利克西欧斯边说边坐到了海尔森的床上，那块布从他身上滑了下来，现在他彻底全裸了，“别总想那么多，人生在世，及时行乐。”他像个海妖，用他的外表和甜言蜜语蛊惑着遇到的每一个人，阿利克西欧斯的身上散发出一种成熟的魅力，如同汁水丰沛的果实，引诱别人的采撷，想必他曾经有过数不清的情人。海尔森谨慎地坐到他旁边，“我不是刺客。”他说。

“他们现在还会把袖剑作为礼物送人了吗？不过我认识一个挪威人，他也是这种情况，送你袖剑的人一定很喜欢你。”阿利克西欧斯无所谓的说，海尔森观察着对方的反应，觉得不像是装的，而这浪荡的Omega已经凑了上来开始脱他的衣服，海尔森决定放弃挣扎，约炮而已，还是两个Omega，问题不大。他此时注意到阿利克西欧斯一侧的乳头上镶嵌着一枚金环，造型别致，似乎是两条交缠在一起的蛇，阿利克西欧斯注意到了他的视线，用手指勾起那枚金环摆弄了两下，“一个礼物，有的时候它还让我挺头疼的。”他刚把海尔森的披风和外套都脱了下来，正准备解他的马甲扣子，繁琐的服饰让阿利克西欧斯不停皱眉，“你们英国人每天都要穿这么多衣服不嫌累吗。”

“如果我像你一样走到哪都要和人乱搞那我大概也会觉得它们令人厌烦。”

“我不是总这么做，你挺讨人喜欢的，让我很感兴趣。”

“这个评价我真是头一回听。”

“快收起你身上的刺吧，和人做爱让你这么紧张吗。”

海尔森不再说话了，阿利克西欧斯则用手指把玩着他刚刚解下来的用作领结的丝带，心里盘算着什么，在他准备动手去解海尔森的袖剑时对方制止了他，显然是对他还有所防备，于是阿利克西欧斯从善如流的去脱对方的裤子和鞋，边脱边说：“你有被人口过吗？我发誓我的技术一定会让你印象深刻。”

“这点我倒是不怀疑。”

海尔森还是默默的把袖剑取了下来，放在了一个他可以马上够到的地方，此时阿利克西欧斯又贴了上来，正推着他的肩催促他赶紧躺平，那双榛色的杏眼里闪着狡黠的光，他在刚刚从他身上滑下的布匹里摸了几下，变戏法似的掏出一根皮革制的假阴茎，显然他刚刚是一路拿着这个东西走过来的，这令海尔森再次惊叹希腊人的开放程度。

“别这么看我，放松，这不是给你用的，当然你要是想那我也……”

“不用了。”海尔森飞快的打断了他，阿利克西欧斯耸耸肩，往后移了些，他把一些垂下来的头发顺到了耳后，刚俯下身准备含对方的阴茎，海尔森忍不住再次出声打断他，问了一个问题：“你刚刚说你知道关于刺客创立者的信息，所以他是谁？”，阿利克西欧斯半张着嘴，表情茫然，愣了两秒后回答了他：“是两个埃及人，还是一对夫妻，但后来分开了。”

海尔森若有所思的点点头，说实话他也不知道能不能相信这个来路不明的希腊人说的话，不过这点无伤大雅的小情报不管对错与否都没有太大影响，他姑且先信着，此时阿利克西欧斯终于能继续刚刚中止的动作，他垂下眼睛，缓慢的将海尔森的性器含入口中，两瓣湿润的嘴唇包裹着嘴里尚且有些绵软的阴茎，舌头灵活的绕着柱身打转。海尔森得承认，这希腊人的技术真的不错，他努力保持着平稳的呼吸，下身还是以一种可观的速度迅速充血，而令他感到惊讶的是阿利克西欧斯能一直轻松的含到根部，即使是在他变大之后，他感觉自己戳到了对方的喉咙，而这男人眉毛都没皱一下，恐怖如斯。阿利克西欧斯继续吞吐着嘴里的肉棒，用恰到好处的力度吮吸，在对方的龟头顶进自己喉咙时收缩喉管挤压他的性器，他甚至没有呕吐反射，想必已经用他这张嘴给不同的人服务过了无数次，就在海尔森注意到对方好像已经有一阵没有呼吸了的时候，阿利克西欧斯忽然往他的身体里伸进一根手指，这把他吓了一跳，阴茎滑出了对方的喉咙，在那脸颊上顶出暧昧的弧度，阿利克西欧斯此时终于松开了嘴，粘稠的前液在他的嘴唇和阴茎顶端之间拉出一条银丝，“别紧张，这会很舒服的。”他边说边亲吻海尔森的阴茎，随后用舌尖描绘着柱身上凸起的血管。这海妖正要把他拖下水去，而海尔森竟然不怎么想反抗。阿利克西欧斯的手指同他的舌头一样灵活，Omega的甬道本就因为快感而略微湿润，这使得扩张变得更为容易，他先是用手指浅浅的进出，搅动着穴口的软肉，让那圈环状肌肉放松，又适时的往里加入更多手指，期间也没有忘记继续舔弄海尔森的阴茎，他实在太擅长让人舒服了，海尔森得费一些力气才能不让自己发出什么奇怪的声音，阿利克西欧斯此时正抬眼看着他，那双漂亮的眼睛眨动着，流露出些许疑惑的神色。

“你为什么不出声呢？我一向都喜欢直接的表达自己的感受。”

“那是你。”

阿利克西欧斯飞快的翻了个白眼，仿佛在用眼神说：“你们这些英国人都这样死要面子。”他重新含住海尔森的性器，一边吮吸一边用喉管挤压他的顶端，同时用手指按揉对方的前列腺，他自己挺喜欢被这样对待，总能让他呻吟着打开身体，他能感觉到包裹着手指的肠道正变得越来越湿润，并且热情的吸着他。所以这个英国人也喜欢。他在心里想。他本想再多用手指玩一会儿，只可惜他自己有点忍不住了，于是他直起身子，随便的捅了捅他同样汁水泛滥的后穴，就把先前的假阳具塞了进去，动作粗暴，“我以前还用过石制的以及无花果枝做的假阴茎，石制的虽然很硬，但真的很有存在感，只可惜它不太好拿。”

“你还用过石头？？”海尔森觉得自己受到了一些惊吓，此时阿利克西欧斯正微微皱着眉，这根皮革制品能一直顶到他的生殖腔，虽然还是比不上会动的东西，不过也勉强凑合。他挤进海尔森的双腿间，想了想又从旁边拿过那根丝带，在海尔森的阴茎根部象征性的绕了一圈，“你想不想试试这样，我用我的亲身经历向你保证感觉很不错，你要是不爽之后也可以对我做一些出格的事。”

阿利克西欧斯真的很擅长说服人。海尔森想，于是他同意了对方的冒犯，并摆出一副高傲的姿态，“取悦我。”他说。阿利克西欧斯已经习惯了他的态度，他白眼都懒得翻了，只是利索的用那根丝带打了个结，并确保了它不会太紧。接下来，该开始正餐了。这不是阿利克西欧斯第一次干人，事实上他都数不清自己这样做过多少次，他可以保证技术绝对好。他捏着海尔森的大腿，扶着自己的阴茎就顶了进去，他的尺寸还是很可观的，超过了很多想和他一度春宵的Alpha，让他们在看见他性器的瞬间就开始怀疑人生，此时海尔森终于发出了一点喘息声，虽然很快又被他憋了回去，阿利克西欧斯俯下身体，他半长的头发垂到脸前，为那张脸增添了一些柔和的美感，“你应该对自己的欲望更坦诚些，不要总是压抑它，这能让人保持身体和心理的健康。”他边说边慢慢动着腰，龟头蹭过海尔森的前列腺又顶进深处，阴茎顶端轻轻撞上了对方的生殖腔口，那圈软肉仍然闭合着，但阿利克西欧斯知道这一点也持续不了多久，他低声喘息着，还不忘撸动两把海尔森被束缚着的阴茎，那根肉柱正往外滴着水，并满意的听见海尔森的动静更大了些。他开始整根抽出，随后用腰画着圈重新顶进去，两人的结合处在他的搅动下发出淫靡的水声，一种温和但又令人难以忍耐的快感开始在海尔森的小腹处蔓延，他从喉咙里溢出一些细碎的呻吟，而阿利克西欧斯此时开始着重顶弄他的生殖腔了，他小幅度的前后动着腰，来回碾磨着闭合的腔口处，这让海尔森有些受不了，连绵不断的快感刺激的他甚至想往后躲，但他又不想示弱，再三思量后他一把抓住了阿利克西欧斯的手腕，“……给我停…哈啊……”

阿利克西欧斯很想说一句：“圣殿骑士也不过如此嘛呵呵。”当然他没说，关于圣殿骑士这点是他在给海尔森脱衣服的时候用他的视觉扫视房间才发现的，那他的袖剑估计是某种战利品，不过他对于对方到底属于哪个阵营并不是很关心，反正和他关系不大。

“别担心，我是Omega，就算射在生殖腔里你也不会怀的。”阿利克西欧斯先是听话的停了下来，凑上去亲海尔森安抚他，虽然因为身高关系他只能亲到对方的脖子和颈窝，“你不想被操生殖腔吗？我每次做爱都很想，真的很舒服，事实上我现在就在用那根假阳具操自己……”他收缩着下身的肌肉，引的那根玩具在甬道里浅浅的抽送着，皮革偏硬的前端反复蹭着他的腔口，顶的他心痒。等他们第一轮完事之后假如海尔森还有体力的话他可以试试他的阴茎。阿利克西欧斯在心里想。他又握住海尔森的手放在自己戴着乳环的那一侧乳头上，“这样会不会让你觉得公平一点？拽的时候别让它出血就行。”

“……”海尔森最后还是默许了，于是阿利克西欧斯重新动了起来，他一边喘息一边挺着胯，继续用阴茎反复撞着对方体内闭合的入口，海尔森下手还挺重的，他的乳头很快被拉的变红肿胀，不过他不介意这个，适度的疼痛反而让他兴奋，与此同时他感觉到对方腿部的肌肉开始不受控制的打颤，估计是快高潮了，于是他抽空用手逗弄了一下海尔森那根勃起到发胀的性器，马上就因为胸口突然袭来的疼痛嘶了一声。“嘘，放松……忍耐过后会有更好的。”他愉悦的说，手上的动作依然没停，快速撸动着对方被束缚而无法射精的性器，海尔森这时放弃折腾他可怜的乳头了，他猛地掐住了阿利克西欧斯的脖子，虽然快感的连续冲击让他使不出多大力。“你放手。”他几乎是咬牙切齿了，显然忍的很艰难，阿利克西欧斯脸上带着笑，丝毫不在意这点威胁，“你的生殖腔要打开了……”他断断续续的说，在一次用力的挺动后顶开了那处柔软的组织，此时海尔森也没力气掐他了，他用手盖着眼睛，急促的喘息着，阿利克西欧斯被他夹的很舒服，对方体内完全湿透了，肠壁痉挛着收缩，柔软的生殖腔则像个口袋似的包裹着他的龟头，讨好的吸吮，而那根被绑着的阴茎依然蓄势待发，往下滴着透明的液体。

“我叫它干性高潮，喜欢吗？”阿利克西欧斯直起身体，一手握着海尔森的腰，用龟头顶着生殖腔小幅度的转着圈抽插，另一手抓着假阳具的根部，它刚刚快滑出去了，他把那根玩具重新推到底，不怎么温柔的撞着他自己的入口，同时随着动作发出柔软的鼻音。高潮时还被刺激生殖腔的感觉有点太超过了，海尔森又想去掐对方的脖子命令他停下，可惜现在暂时够不到，他阴郁的瞪着这个希腊人，阿利克西欧斯注意到了他的眼神。忍不住在心里称赞这个圣殿骑士的忍耐力，居然到现在都没求饶。“别生气，还是很舒服的对吧，我很喜欢别人这么操我，所以我想你大概也会喜欢。”

海尔森没有回话，他觉得自己一张嘴指不定会发出什么奇怪的声音，虽然他真的希望对方马上停下，而且他的阴茎实在憋的难受。他正准备解开那根丝带，却忽然被阿利克西欧斯抓住了手，“现在还不到时候……哈哈，别瞪我，之后你想怎么玩我都行，虽然我觉得你估计不能让我尖叫着求你。”阿利克西欧斯从容的把他的手拿到一边，同时还不忘挑衅一番。

“……这可不好说。”海尔森终于缓过来了，他提着气努力让自己说出一句完整的话，阿利克西欧斯还挺喜欢这个答复，他一边用力撞进对方高潮后仍然敏感着的生殖腔，一边愉快的问：“你打算怎么做，让你的部下们轮流享用我吗？他们的身体素质看上去都不错，还是说你打算把我绑起来，不让我射，用玩具玩上一天后再亲自操的我求饶？”

这希腊人花样真多。海尔森模糊的想着，不间断的强烈快感让他有点无法思考，他此时终于漏出了一些断断续续的呻吟，在他晕头转向的时候他听见阿利克西欧斯小声自言自语：“我和上一个姓肯威的人搞的时候他可没这么爱端着，给些钱就什么都同意了，跟我一样爱钱……”

什么？？他还没来得及思考这些话的含义，就又被一次深入的插入操的直吸气，阿利克西欧斯的技巧好的匪夷所思，不过他好像也差不多玩腻了，又开始画着圈顶弄自己的生殖腔，绵长的快感让人受不了，同时阿利克西欧斯终于大发慈悲的解开了他阴茎上的缎带，“射吧，让这瞬间的极乐洗刷掉一切岁月带来的痛苦与迷惘。”他边说边亲吻海尔森的锁骨，只是被束缚太久的性器已经无法正常的射精，那些精液是慢慢流出来的，海尔森在被延长的高潮中难耐的挣扎，他隐约感觉到阿利克西欧斯也射在了他的身体里，随后对方就退了出去，安静的等他从余韵中缓过来。

“……你还真的射在里面。”

“没关系，你不会怀的，对了，你还能再来一轮吗？我想试试你的阴茎，刚好你可以顺便内射我跟我扯平。”

“……”

这个世界上怎么会有这种人。海尔森陷入沉思。以及，阿利克西欧斯其实错误的低估了自己的半神体质，总的来说，就是，海尔森后来还是怀了。不过彼时他们还不知道这一点，他们坐在一起又聊了会儿阿利克西欧斯就拿着他的那根玩具离开了，依旧精力充沛活蹦乱跳，而海尔森，是一个言而有信的人，后来在他的努力尝试下他还是成功的让阿利克西欧斯可怜兮兮的求了他一次，这让他的心理平衡了一些。

※※※※

好几年后

阿利克西欧斯当时正好又回到了波士顿，他和他的老熟人兼圣殿骑士大团长再次滚到了床上去，事后阿利克西欧斯在烛火旁专注的梳头，海尔森看着他精壮的肌肉和紧致的皮肤，忍不住问了一个问题：“你为什么不会变老。”

这问题把阿利克西欧斯吓得一抖，“我……这个应该是天生的。”

“你一根白头发都没长。”

“……你刚刚居然还能分神注意我有没有白头发？？”

“查尔斯都开始秃了。”

“查尔斯是谁？？”

  
  
  


END


End file.
